


A moment of misunderstanding (Mavin one shot)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Gavin misunderstands something he overhears.HS AU





	A moment of misunderstanding (Mavin one shot)

I look down at the floor as we walk home from school and think about what I heard earlier today.  
"Gav it probably wasn't what it seemed like." Geoff says softly and I shrug, keeping my eyes trained on the ground.  
"Gav, come on dude, he's mad about you, everyone knows that." He says and I shrug again as we turn into my front garden.  
"Are you gonna talk to him about it?" Geoff asks and I shrug as I unlock my front door and Geoff and I walk into my hallway. I walk straight into the front room and sit down, grabbing my laptop off the arm of the sofa and turning it on.  
"Alright are you gonna ignore me now?" Geoff follows me into the front room and sits next to me.  
"I'm not ignoring you. I have an essay due tomorrow." I mutter keeping my eyes on the screen and I see Geoff frown out of the corner of my eye.  
"Gav?" Mum calls from the hallway before looking at me through the open doors. She walks into the room, my younger siblings following behind her.  
"Ah Geoff hey, are you staying tonight?" Mum asks and Geoff looks at me before nodding, "Yeah, thanks Emily." Geoff is always at mine and he's basically like a member of our family so he's always welcome whenever.

When mum has gone in the kitchen and Johnny and Olivia have gone to play in the back garden Geoff turns to me.  
"So tell me exactly what happened." He says, having just heard the basics when I was ranting to him on the way home. I sigh and close my laptop before turning my entire body to face him, crossing my legs.  
"Alright, so I was about to walk round the corner just after science and Barb called me to chat so I stopped just before I walked round the corner and we chatted for a second and then I heard Michael say something about how he hates someone and they're getting on his nerves and then someone else said that he shouldn't complain because Michael 'chose to be with him' and that it's his fault and he made a bad decision and now he's 'stuck with him' and Michael just said that he 'regrets asking him' so you tell me how that wasn't what it sounded like." I snap before taking a deep breath.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you, it's not your fault I'm a terrible person." I mutter and Geoff bites his bottom lip.  
"Okay, that does sound bad. Maybe try and talk to him." Geoff says and I sigh, turning back to my laptop.  
"No. It's fine. But can you tell him next time you see him that if he really regrets it then just tell me and i'll fuck off." I mutter before putting my headphones on and turning the volume as loud as it can go, willing myself not to break down and cry. I see Geoff frown before walking out into the hall and towards the kitchen and I get back to my essay, pulling my English anthology out of my bag. My phone goes off and I see a message from Michael.

My boi -

Hey boi, is something wrong? You left before I could say goodbye today <3

I read the message and frown, deciding to turn my phone off. If he's going to complain about me to people at school but pretend he actually cares then I don't have time for his bullshit. After around 10 minutes Geoff comes back into the front room.  
"Hey, Michael text me. He said you left him on read then ignored his other messages." Geoff says, concerned and I shake my head, continuing my essay.  
"Not true. I left him on read and turned my phone off." I mumble before processing what Geoff actually said.  
"Wait why did he text you? What did he say?" I ask, looking up at Geoff and he sits down next to me.  
"He asked if you're okay cause you didn't wait and say bye today like you always do, and you didn't walk home with him today, and you left him on read and ignored him. He's confused." Geoff explains and I bite my lip.  
"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that no you're not really okay and that you heard something that upset you today. I didn't tell him what but I did tell him that he needs to talk to you." He says and I frown.  
"Geoff he obviously doesn't actually care so there's no point." I mutter and he shrugs.  
"Well I told him to come talk to you so you can tell him that when he comes round here." Geoff says and I glare at him.  
"Geoff I really don't want to see him right now." I sigh and he puts his hand on my shoulder.  
"Gav you are in love with him, and he loves you, at least hear what he has to say."

"Geoff I'm in love with him, which means hearing him say that shit hurt like hell and I can't face him right now." I say, feeling my heart ache, just as there's a knock on the door. I sigh before grabbing my laptop and putting my headphones back on. Geoff sighs and stands up to answer the door. The second he opens the door I pause the song and listen to the conversation. I can see the front door from where I'm sat and the second I see Michael I look back at my laptop.  
"I'm not sure he wants to talk right now, Michael." I hear Geoff say and Michael replies with "Geoff I just wanna know what I did. Is he okay at least?" He sounds desperate and it takes all I have not to look up at him.  
"Michael, he really doesn't want to talk to you right now." Geoff says and I chance a quick look up and immediately regret it; Michael looks so hurt. I pull my headphones off and, basically holding back tears, I walk into the hallway intending on going to my room but then Geoff stops me.  
"Gav Michaels here." He says softly and I squeeze my eyes shut, take a deep breath, shake my head and run up to my room.

Geoff's POV

Gavin all but sprints up to his room and Michael frowns.  
"Geoff at least tell me why he's mad." Michael pleads and I sigh.  
"Alright fine. But if it was said in the way he thinks it was I am gonna be really fucking mad at you." Michael frowns but doesn't say anything and I continue.  
"He overheard you talking to someone about how you hate someone and they're annoying you and they said that it was your choice to be with him, it's your fault and you made a bad decision and now you stuck with him and he heard you say that you 'regret asking him'." I say and Michaels eyes widen slightly.  
"Geoff you gotta believe me man, I was not talking about Gavin, I was complaining about my lab partner. I would never say that about Gav, you know I love him with everything I am." He says desperately and I shrug.  
"Michael you need to tell him that." I say and he sighs.  
"He won't talk to me Geoff." Michael says and I sigh, grabbing his arm and pulling him in Gavins house. I shut the front door before dragging Michael up the stairs.  
"Geoff-" Michael starts but I shush him as I knock on Gavins bedroom door.  
"Gav? It's me, you alright?" I call and I know he's gonna hate me for this but he'll get over it. The bedroom door opens and the second Gavin sees Michael he looks at me.  
"I'm sorry I told him and I'm sorry you hate me but we both know that wont last." I say, grabbing Gavins arm and pulling both him and Michael further into Gavins room.  
"I heard him out Gav, and you need to too." I say before letting them both go and leaving the room, shutting the door behind me.

Gavin's POV

Michael looks at me and I stare at the floor, trying not to look at him.  
"Gav, you know I love you." Michael says and I bite my lip, continuing to stare at the ground in front of me. Michael grabs my upper arms gently and tries to look me in the eye.  
"Gav I wasn't talking about you boi, I would never say that about you, I was talking about my lab partner. Gav I love you with everything I am and I really wish you would look at me because I miss your beautiful face." Michael says and I sigh before looking into his eyes and all of my struggling defenses crumble.  
"I'm sorry Micool." I mumble and he smiles slightly and holds my face in his hands.  
"Gav don't be sorry, I get why you thought what you did but I promise I will never get sick of you or your beautiful green eyes." He says and I admire how his eyes are sparkling in hope and love.  
"I love you Micool." I say and he grins.  
"And I'll definitely never get sick of how you say my name." He mumbles and I blush before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him towards me.  
"I missed you." I murmur and he sighs happily.  
"I missed you too. And we only didn't talk for like 2 hours." He says before closing the gap between us. I melt into the kiss and after a few moments I pull back slightly and sigh with content.  
"I love you so much." Michael whispers and I know I'm beaming right now but I don't care because "I love you more." I whisper back. Michael kisses my forehead and smiles, "I love you most."

\---

End


End file.
